Introduce A Little Anarchy
by Prosthetics
Summary: Angie Maroni finds herself living with Gotham's million dollar boy after an attack in an alley nearly kills her. Living a new life, Gotham's criminals aren't the only things that want her.  Summary sucks but you get the idea. The story sounds much better
1. Chapter 1

My father told me never to go out at night alone, especially after midnight around our city. He told me the reason why he said this was because he didn't want to hear me crying to him that something horrendous happened to me since there are people who like to come out at night and prey on young, teenaged girls like myself. There are all kinds of criminals here in Gotham that there is bound to be a few sick men who like to have their way with young girls. He also told me this because he simply did not want to hear me if this happened because he could care less. And if that ever did happen, I'm not so sure if they would want to attack or rape the daughter of a powerful mob boss.

Would anyone dare to touch the daughter of a mob boss that was once very powerful who could kill them for it? But my father wouldn't do a thing like it because he could care less about me and what happened to me. I'm sort of the daughter that he never wanted. Sometimes, he would have complete disgust towards me. He never looked at me the same way he looked at my older sister Julianni. She was always pampered and never had to lift a finger because she was showered in love by our father. I envied her for these reasons but it was still the same when she moved out. He loved her even when she was killed. I would be constantly compared to her and sometimes he would roughly slap my butt, saying to me,

"Come on, Angie, why don't you be more like Julianni? She's a great influence on you and a great daughter. She earned everything I gave her so try to be more like her." He would give me another slap before either he or I walked away. It was hard living under the shadow of my older sister. She was beautiful and smart and always had the guys after her. She had been a hard worker and never disobeyed. Always, Father smothered her in love while I never truly understood what love was. I tried hard to strive to be more like her but I was still pushed away. Because of all of this, I hated her with more than a passion.

The murder of my sister was not because of me. I was no where near involved with it nor was I responsible for any part of it. One night about three years ago, she had been shot and killed. Part of me was happy that she was dead. My father, who was devastated by the loss of his beloved daughter, accused me of doing the deed and claimed that I hired someone to kill her. Honestly, I denied his accusions but he refused to believe that what I told was the truth. To him, I killed Julianni so he punished me for it that night. Now, I have a scar on my neck and it hasn't even started to fade away. At least it doesn't hurt anymore. I can still remember how bad it felt as the blade cut my skin and dug through it. Blood had been pouring out and I nearly died that night. And if I had died, I guarantee you that my corpse would still be lying in my bedroom. Not even Batman would have come to save me.

It was late that night, about 12:47 am. I had just got done seeing a movie at the local movie theater and I was tired but I didn't have a ride home. My father didn't allow his men to drive me around and I had no money to take a cab so I had to walk home. I was used to it but what made me uneasy about it was walking past the alley ways. That was where the criminals liked to hide. It was dark which was perfect for them so they could attack you. They liked to wait in the darkness for you. But I haven't seen that much lately since this district attorney named Harvey Dent began to clean up the city. Perhaps I should thank him for it?

I shouldn't really say that since my father is in the mob. I'm a bit grateful though that he's doing this because he's trying to make a difference and to make this city a little better and safer. And besides, I sort of have a small crush on him and I'm nothing like my father or how Julianni was. He planned for me to join his mob. For a man who hates his only, living daughter, he sure does have plans for me. Many times, I said I wanted to spend time with him and he told me that this would be the way but I'm not interested in joining him. Living a life of crime is not how I want to spend my life.

I start to pick up the pace as I come across an alley way. This was the same exact spot where my sister was killed. If the person who killed her for being the daughter of Salvatore Maroni then I could be next. Although it's been three years, I still get a bit paranoid. As I'm half-way past it, someone grabs onto my arm won't let go as I struggle. Violently, I'm yanked into the alley way.

From the light on the light post, I can see that the person is a man dressed in dark clothing. Out of his pocket, he pulls out a sharp, silver switchblade knife. I backed away from him and hit the brick wall. With the knife in hand, he pushes his body up against mine and presses the blade of the knife onto my left cheek. A small flash of pain spreads through my face and I can feel blood gushing out.

I used my hands to pound his chest and used my legs to try to kick him. I failed several times because this only provoked him. He was turned on by it. I let out a scream as loud as I can before he clamps a hand over my mouth.

"No screaming, little girl. You don't want someone to hear us having fun, do you?" He snickered as he grabs me as throws me down to the hard ground. He takes off his jacket. Fear takes over me as I think about what he's going to do to me. He's going to rape me and then kill me.

"Please don't do this! Just let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone!" I fearfully cry to him as he jumped on top of me, straddling my legs. The more I cried and screamed out, the angrier he became. He raised his hand to me and backhanded me across the face.

"No screaming!" He yelled, reaching for the bottom of my short dress. I kicked him in the groin before he could stick his hands up my dress. Furious, he takes the knife and stabs me in the right shoulder blade and pulls out the knife. I scream out in pain.

All of a sudden, a man comes running over to us from the dark end of the alley. He stops short and has lost his breath. "Angie Maroni!" He shouts.

The guy on top of me looks confused. "Who?"

"She's Angie Maroni, Sal Maroni's daughter!" The panting guy exclaimed. The guy on top of me looks down at me and devilishly smiled.

"So you're Sal Maroni's girl, eh? Even better. Maybe this'll teach him from ripping me off." Just as he starts to lift up my dress, a mysterious dark figure came flying in and slammed the guy right off me. I looked carefully as I stood up and saw that this figure had a mask and a cape. It was Batman. I watched as he landed punch after punch into the guy's face. Relief watched over me as I thought I was saved. I was wrong.

The other guy came up from behind me, grabbed me, and stabbed me with a knife. A white hot pain racked throughout my body and as my legs and body went weak, I came crashing down to the ground and darkness consumed me…


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in a state of confusion. I could barely remember what happened to me. All I remembered was that I was almost raped and possibly killed. Batman came shortly afterwards and then after that…everything else is a blur to me. I remembered feeling this white hot pain. What happened? Maybe something would trigger my memory, I hoped. I looked around the room to find myself lying in a hospital bed. I was in a hospital so something must have happened.

Shortly afterwards, a man entered the room. He shuts the door behind him and makes his way over to me. He's wearing a suit that's black and clean. I have heard of him and seen him around. He stands before me at the side of my hospital bed and I look him up and down, studying him. Why would a billionaire like him come and visit a girl like me? He looked down at me and gave me a smile.

"Now that you're finally awake, I can finally meet you. The doctor told me your name is Angie Maroni. Am I correct?" He spoke. I nodded my head yes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bruce. Bruce Wayne. So, how are you feeling?" He said.

"I'm a bit confused. What are you doing here and how did you know I was here, let alone know who I am?" I asked him. At first, he just gave me a look.

"I found you in an alley, lying there. You had a stab wound that looked pretty bad and you were bleeding. Looks like I found you just in time." He said, triggering my memory from that night.

"Oh. I couldn't remember that happening. It happened so fast that I didn't see it coming. All I remembered was being attacked by this guy and then Batman came to save me. I guess I was stabbed by the other guy." I stated. "Wait a minute-what were you doing out there?"

"What were you doing out there? A young girl like you shouldn't be out in the streets that late at night. You're lucky I was there save you." Now, he sounded like he had an attitude and like he was my father who didn't like what I said.

"I'm sorry Bruce for questioning you like that. I'm really grateful that you were there. Thank you." I quickly said. "Just out of curiosity, where were you when I could have needed you three years ago?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you talking about?"

"It was nothing, really. I almost died one time three years ago. My father was angry that my older sister was killed and he blamed me for it. So he took a knife and-

"He tried to kill you?" Bruce cut me off.

I pointed to the scar on my neck. "He did this. No one really knows about it and he used to be able to get away with everything because he's Sal Maroni." Bruce placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Angie. I'm sure that Harvey Dent will put him away since he has him on trial although there's not much to convict him for. Are you going back to him" He said kindly.

"I guess. I have no where else to go. Even though he hates me, I like to think that-

"You can stay with me if you want." He cut me off again. I hated when he did this. In fact, I hated it when everyone did this to me. It was absolutely annoying.

"I don't know if I really should. What if he ever decided to look for me? He knows some people and I don't want to be a bother to you." I said to him.

"You said it yourself. You have no where else to go. And trust me, Wayne Manor is the safest place for you to go. If you don't like it there then you can leave." He stated.

After thinking it over, I finally gave in to him. "Something tells me that you're not going to give up until I say yes. And yes, I'll stay at your house but only for a little while."

"You can stay for as long as you need. Right now, you need to recover." He said.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"A day. You almost didn't make it." He said.

I sighed. I had been unconscious for an entire day.

"Are you hungry or something?" He asked.

"Yes but I hate hospital food." I replied.

"Well, the doctor told me that you were allowed to leave when you woke up so when we leave, I'll take you out for lunch, alright? Right now, I have to go for about an hour. By the time I come back, it'll be time to leave." He said, turning around, leaving the room.

I lay there, thinking about Bruce. He was a nice man and not stuck up like most rich people. A few minutes later, my eyes closed until I woke back up.

A nurse with red hair entered my room. She had wheeled in a cart with a tray of food on top of it. On her face was a surgical mask but her back faced me partly.

"I brought you some food, sweetheart. Thought you might be a little hungry." She pleasantly said. I squinted my eyes at her, thinking how her feminine voice sounded a little strange and fake. I shook the thought off quickly.

"Oh no, that's okay. Someone is going to take me out once I leave soon." I politely said.

"Oh but I made it specially with my hands." She argued in a cheery voice.

"That's okay."

She turned around to face me and removed her hair and surgical mask. Her hair was actually a wig and she wasn't a woman. She was a man. As soon as I saw him, I thought one thing. The Joker. I nearly gasped as I looked over at him. Part of me was afraid of me but the other part wasn't afraid and was only nervous around him for some reason.

The makeup on his face looked freshly applied and not rundown like it did the last time I saw him. His poorly, dyed green hair was greasy. He wore a nurse's uniform. He probably killed a nurse and then stole her uniform. I would not be surprised if he did.

I watched him as he came closer to me. As he did this, I looked to see how his arms were a bit muscular. At least, that was one thing on him that he took care of. He held no gun or knife in his hand so that was a good sign. But, he could find other ways to hurt me.

"Hello dollface." He stood beside me and bent over, leaning over me. He cupped my face in his hands and squeezed tightly. "You know, your father's descriptions of you were very poor. When he spoke of you, he had no feelings for you. Only anger. I guess you weren't Daddy's favorite, now were you? But I have to say, you look beautiful."

I struggled to get him off me by prying his hands off my face. He didn't let go and give up without a fight. The more I struggled with him, the more he tightened his grip.

"Why the hell would he talk about me to you, let alone talk about me at all? He never does!" I hissed at him, finally jerking away from him.

"He's out looking for you and he has a bone to pick with you. He heard what happened to you the other night and how Batman saved you," He said.

"Get the hell away from me! I'll scream." I hissed at him.

He shook his head and pulled out a switchblade knife. He pressed it hard against my face. Softly, he made humming noises. Nervous and afraid, I nearly trembled under him, afraid of him cutting me.

"It would be such a shame to scar that pretty face of yours. You look so beautiful. I think I would be punishing myself." He teased. "And you won't scream. You'll be a good little girl and not cause any trouble because I know all about you."

"Just leave me alone." I begged to him.

He removed his knife from me and leaned in closer to me. "I'll be back and we'll meet again." He whispered in my ear. I froze in place after hearing what he said. I didn't realize or see him leave the room. Before I knew it, Bruce Wayne entered the room.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" Bruce shook me out of my trance.

"Yeah. I just had a strange dream, that's all." I said. I felt that he knew that it wasn't really a dream that freaked me out and I could see it in his eyes a little bit. But surprisingly, he didn't say a word about it.

"It's time to go already? I guess I fell asleep for a while."

"Yeah. Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit uneasy." He pried.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just hungry. I haven't since for about a day and half, I think. I just want to eat. Maybe it'll help me feel better." I replied.

"As soon as I go sign the release papers and you get ready, I'll take you out to a restaurant to eat. How does that sound?" He stated.

I nodded my head. "Sounds great." I watched him as he turned around to leave the room, shutting the door behind him. Then, I looked around the room and found no signs of the Joker. He would come back for me, he had said and I would dread the moment it happened.


End file.
